A large number of people today own mobile devices, and some regard their mobile device as a necessity. It is common for people to carry their device everywhere they go and leave their devices on 24 hours a day. This offers service providers a unique opportunity to sell services and products to individuals that will always be connected to a network. This is evident in the fact that as technology advances, so has the number of products and services that have been incorporated into mobile devices and offered to customers for a price. An interesting trend is to utilize technology that pinpoints the location of mobile devices within the network and use that information to provide consumers with services that take the location of the person into account.
Currently, the technological advances in this area have been directed towards targeted advertising and targeted search results. While these services are important, these are just a few of the services that utilize data such as a customer's profile and their location.